The different and the unusual
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: Soren nelson. A young woman gets transported to the black butler universe. Ends up being the mate of a certain demonic butler. Please give this a chance. Don't just bypass it because its short, and don't just read on not review. Even if your a guest. I accept all types of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my mind for a good few years but I never got it down, But I do have story line. I have all the things that will happen in my head. So don't yell at me. Plus, I am a person who updates randomly and never on time. I will feel very honored if you fave, reviewed and followed. Thank you**

**Love Dormant***

* * *

><p>I sighed, He's late again. What if my fears were real, what if he really did find someone better than me. I was pacing around the kitchen. Waiting for the love of my life, Eric Howell. To come home. I checked the clock on the wall above the stove. 11:30 pm.<p>

I sighed before finding a piece of paper, a purple pen and got to writing. When I was done I grabbed my coat and left, locking the front door, and headed out into the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Eric Howell's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I laughed at the joke my friend said as I got out of his car. "I'll see ya later Dean, " I said as I chuckled, waving and running up to the front door of the house I shared with The most beautiful woman and the love of my life, Soren Nelson. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful green eyes and her bright smile.<p>

I slid my key into the lock and turned it, opening the red door to a well decorated front hall of our home.

"Soren, I'm home," I called, smiling brightly. I entered the kitchen, after looking every where else, finding no trace of my love. I paused after seeing the note, I picked it up, recognizing Her beautiful handwriting in her favourite color.

_Dear Eric,_

_If your reading this than you made it home safely and I'm gone, I just wanted you to know, that if you found someone better then me. Then I am very happy for you. I have loved you since the day I met you and all I wanted was your happiness. If you found someone better, I hope that you are happy. Just know, I love you with all of my very being, Right down to the very last Atom. You are my everything and I love you. I don't think I can say it enough. Please don't look for me. _

_Love,_

_Soren._

I gripped the letter tightly, fear gripping my heart. I looked out side, out into the dark pouring rain. I checked the time. 12:12 Am.

I dropped the letter, and before it even hit the ground, I was gone. I ran out the front door, not even bothering to shut it.

I searched for a good half hour, calling her name, before I heard a soft cough coming from a dark alley. I shot for it without thinking.

I stopped frozen in fear. There, was my love, lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"You came, silly boy, I told you not to look for me..." She coughed, I walked up to her, Dropping to my knees and pulled her to me.

"You stupid woman. How could you say all those things. Your all I could ever want. I love you, I always will. I could never love another," I sobbed into her hair.

She chuckled, weazing. "I'm so happy to hear that. I always loved you, I stayed up all night every night waiting for you. I know I can rest in peace now, knowing that the love of my life, loved me back." She coughed, lifting a bloodied hand and resting it on my face, giving me her bright smile, that was tainted with her own blood. "I love you, please, remember all the happy times we had,"

"No, please, you can't leave me," I cried, clutching her tighter.

She gave a soft laugh, "you have to let go of the past to embrace the future,"* She whispered, The life fading from her eyes. "You have to move on, please, find your happiness," She said, a sad smile on her face. "I love you," she said with her final breath.

"No, No, You can't leave me, you can't. Come back. Please," I cried, Screaming for her, The only person I have ever cared for. To come back to me, We were supposed to get married. Have a family. I had it all planned out.

* * *

><p>Third person<p>

* * *

><p>And that is how Soren Nelson, A twenty year old woman, ended up in the black butler universe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now this may be short, but its just the prologue, It's supposed to be short. I Thought of this a while back.<strong>

*** This will be a important quote for the future. **

**Please Review And fave and follow. I actually work up the never to put this up after waiting years and my friend telling me to post it.**

**So I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well this is the next chapter. I know my story sucks, but as a wise man once said, 'Life is a bitch, and then you die,' So as I say, live life to the fullest, cause you never know when you'll die. So I posted this story for my enjoyment, not really any of yours, so I couldn't give a shit if you like it or not. But I would still like reviews... I'm in one of those moods where life just doesn't really matter, I could die right now and not give a shit. Who knows, maybe I'll end up in a fictional universe like Soren. Eh. Anyway. This is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's warm, is this what death feels like. I slowly opened my eyes. Looking around. Everything was white. What happened? How did I-? I remember, I was stabbed. The person that stabbed me, he said... My time has come... It was strange.<p>

"Soren." I looked up, a male with long flowing silver hair. White wings. He, he is wearing a white suit. He actually is quite attractive. I felt myself blush. "Your time has come. You must meet the one you will be with for all eternity."

"Wh-what?" I murmured. "What about... What about Eric? Who will he be with?" I stammered, looking at him, tears in my eyes.

"He will find some one. You will meet again. But on different terms." The angel said, A soft, comforting smile on his face.

I sighed.

"Are you reading to go?" He asked, his soft violet eyes shining sincerely.

I took a minute to collect myself, before nodding.

He nodded. "The transformation might be painful," He said softly.

"Wait, transformation, what are you talking abo-" My words were cut off by a bright white light, before my vision went black and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Third person<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it done Samuel?" A male with short White hair and blue eyes ask.<p>

"It is," Samuel said, closing his violet eyes. Turning, his large white wings folded behind him

"Good, Lets hope this plays out how we planned it," The newcomer said.

"Yes, lets hope," Samuel said, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Soren's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I feel... Like I'm being carried. "I tried to open my eyes. But my body hurt so much. I gave a whimper in pain.<p>

"Do not worry my lady. You will be fine soon," A smooth tenor voice said. I felt like my face was resting on silk. I sighed at the coolness of it. Relaxing in the hold of the male. Falling back into the sweet abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

* * *

><p>I found the demoness lying in the garden, unmoving and unconscious. Just barely breathing. So I decided I would let her rest in my room, before waking the young master.<p>

I heard a small helpless pain filled whimper coming from the demoness in my arms.

"Do not worry my lady, you will be fine soon," I said soothingly. I don't know what made me want to help her. I just did.

She sighed before relaxing, resting her cheek on my chest. She is quite small, standing at about five foot three. She must be quite young. I rested her on my bad, pulling the covers up to her chin. Before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me. And leaving, to go wake the young master.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I don't know what meals to make him for breakfast so I have to cut this short. I don't want to. It took me less than an hour to write this. And The first chapter was rushed since I wrote it fast, and I didn't know what to write, so I'll fix it up when I can. But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.<strong>

**Love Dormant***


End file.
